Mosaic
by ExtravagantElegance
Summary: Bounded by blood, estranged by morals. This is the story of the infamous Black sisters, from childhood to their final meeting.


**prologue**

_1960_

The field behind the Black Manor was the best place to play on a summer afternoon. The grass was as green as it could be. Tall, but not so tall. The delicious summer breeze blew through the air, releasing its sweet scent. A woman leaned languidly against one of the trees. Her dirty blonde hair was piled on top of her head, making her look younger than her thirty years of age. Using her small hand to fan herself, her bright blue eyes glanced ever so often at her three daughters playing in the field.

The one leading the small pack was clearly the oldest. Anyone could tell from her proud bravado or the way the other two girls stared at her in admiration. She was dressed for a summer day – high-waist shorts, a black floral blouse, and trainers. Her thick black curls whipped against her face wildly as she dashed across the field. She couldn't be more than nine, but she carried herself almost like a teenager. She looked behind her, only for a second, before letting out a loud, taunting laugh. It was clear that she was winning whatever game they were playing; and she was not hesitant to show off that fact.

The girl following closely behind was not that much younger, or contrasting in looks. Though her hair was equally long, it was not dark or curly. Instead, her hair was a light brown and straight – tied together in a very neat ponytail. The two girls' eyes were the same, however; and while the first girl's eyes were wide with amusement, the other one's eyes were narrowed in determination. She was determined to beat the person who was undoubtedly her older sister. Her petite figure was clad in a similar outfit but with white floral blouse instead of a black. Every time it appeared as if she was catching up to the first girl, the eldest would laugh and pick up her speed. A scowl was beginning to form on the brunette's pretty face.

"Bella! Andi! _Wait up_!"

The shrill voice came from the final girl. Out of the three, this girl deeply resembled their mother. Her white blonde hair was pulled into two pigtails, bouncing as she struggled to catch up with her older sisters. Unlike the other two, this girl wore a dress – a bright blue dress that brought out the stunning cerulean in her eyes. A pout was evident on her beautiful face; it was clear that she did not enjoy being left behind. She doesn't want to complain too much, unless she looks like a baby. But she cannot help but call after them…

"Wait! Don't leave me!"

The youngest grabbed at her dress, hitching it up in hopes of making her go faster. The two older girls glanced at one another, laughed, and ran faster. A furious cry escaped the little one's lips.

"Gotta keep up, Cissy!" Andromeda teased.

"Yeah, we can't help it if you're slow." Bellatrix laughed.

The woman watched as Narcissa frowned. For some reason she had a feeling that the little one was about to give up. With a sigh, the woman stood from the tree, her mouth forming to shout words of encouragement to her daughter. However, before she could speak, Narcissa stopped pouting and lunged at the closest sibling – Andromeda. The brunette shrieked as her sister jumped onto her and they both fell into the grass. Bellatrix looked back to see what the commotion was all about. Her dark eyes took in the scene and she laughed.

"Great! Now I'm all dirty, Cissy."

"So am I. You should have just waited."

"Stop being such a ba-"

"Alright, girls. Enough is enough." The woman's stern voice silenced the argument that was about to arise. "Time to get cleaned up before supper."

A collective sigh came from the three girls, one of the few times they will all agree on something. Not daring to defy their mother, Andromeda pushed herself up. She turned to Narcissa and held out her hand for her sister to take. Smiling gratefully, she grabbed her sister's hand and stood as well. The three all ran over to where their mother waited for them.

"I won, Mother. Did you see?" Bellatrix stated as they all began their trek to the manor.

"I did, my dear. Well played." The woman replied. The girl looked pleased by this praise. Andromeda's eyebrows scrunched inwards. "But of course, you must give your sisters credit. They did give you a run for your money."

Bellatrix sighed, glancing at her sisters. Catching a look from her mother, she muttered a quick 'good game' and patted both of them on the head. Andromeda didn't look so upset, then. Narcissa was pink with happiness.

"What is for supper?" Andromeda asked.

"Let's go inside and see, love."

"Mother, will Father be home for dinner today?" Narcissa whispered.

A slight frown crossed the woman's face but it cleared as soon as it appeared. "That is doubtful but we shall see."

Another collective sigh came from the girls. It was clear that their father's absence was a normal happening. The woman looked down at them, playfully mussing their hair. Bellatrix groaned. Andromeda shrieked 'mom, my hair!'. And Narcissa giggled.

"Come on, my girls." The woman smiled at them.

Their worries forgotten, the three sisters followed their mother inside.


End file.
